


Because...

by kyobel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyobel/pseuds/kyobel
Summary: Ging wants to know why Pariston acts the way he is.





	Because...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just under 300 words; I wasn't going for something descriptive and dialogue is the main focus. I hope it is still enjoyable :)

“How did you ever get this fucked up?”

The question rang in Pariston’s ears. He smirked, looking up at the man before him. Ging stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed. He wasn’t too sure why he entered this damn office, but something about Pariston always pissed him off, so he just had to know.

“I don’t know; how did you ever become a lowlife father?”

The question was sharp, yet his tone was light. Ging grunted, his eyes moving to the bookshelf against the wall. “This isn’t about me.”

Pariston sat back in his chair with a chuckle. “I figured since you barged into my office demanding for an answer to a question that’s too complex for one that I could do the same. An eye for an eye, as they say.”

He’s irritating, Ging thought, his eyes still glued to the books. What’s even so complex about his question? People like him always had a fucked up childhood.

“You sure do love manipulating people,” Ging said, finally looking back at him.

“Oh, do I?” the other man said, amusement dripping in his voice.

“Is it because you had manipulative parents?”

“No.”

“Abused?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Silence engulfed them. Pariston still had that grin Ging hated so much plastered on his face. It made him hard to read, and the latter didn’t know what the bastard was going to say next.

“I lived a perfectly fine childhood,” Pariston said, “Perhaps even more than fine. My parents were rich; I had a big home and a lot of food on my plate. I even had friends among my neighborhood.”

“So, then why?”

“Because I want to.”


End file.
